1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilet risers and more particularly to a novel toilet riser which is virtually indestructable through its use of cross-linked polyethylene material and integral stiffening derived in manufacture from seamless molding techniques.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, toilet risers have been used in public campgrounds which were composed of stainless steel and which incorporated a conventional lid and toilet seat thereon. During the course of use, the stainless steel construction is subjected to vandalization, and the toilet risers are substantially bent, torn, ripped, and otherwise damaged. In some instances, the stainless steel construction comprises certain welds or riveted seams which cannot withstand abnormal punishment directed thereto by members of the general public. Furthermore, even though the highest stainless steel quality of material is used, rust and other impurities tend to weaken the structure and therefore, yearly maintenance and repair programs must be initiated to insure proper operation and usage of the toilet riser.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a toilet riser which is virtually indestructible and which may be readily installed and used without extensive maintenance. Also, the riser should be easily cleaned and one which will not support bacteria and which will be impervious to chemicals which would otherwise produce staining, etching and other damage.